


The Truth Is..

by Blueeyedlistener



Series: Platonic Soulmate AU (Alec and Riku) [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener
Summary: Part of the AU where they can see each others' dreams/nightmares.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the AU where they can see each others' dreams/nightmares.

  
_Yeah, the truth is that I'm all fucked up like you_  
Yeah we're fucked up, It's true  
 

" _Fucking understand how fucking annoying you are.You're too fucking clingy all the time." Alec looked at the male before him as he turned his back. He tried to plead with the other not to leave to only be left trying to reach out as the male began to walk away. "I'll try to be better about it, I promise!"_  
  
It had been the first time in a few weeks that Alec had this nightmare ; It had been recurring for nights at a time before but it had started rarely appearing anymore. Alec wouldn't recall the nightmare too often, but he knew it happened ; He didn't have to recall it, he always woke up with this fear afterwards that was his sign it occurred. Despite any reassurance he could/would be given, he couldn't help but have this small internal fear it seemed of Riku leaving.   
  
There were tears from him crying in his sleep staining into his pillow as his hand clutched the bedsheet tighter in its grip. Had he been awake, he probably would've realized he had started whimpering during his crying, though it was soft. "I'm... sorry.... I'm so sorry... Please.." Alec had started quietly mumbling as he continued talking in his dream- rather, his nightmare. "Riku.."   
  
In some sort of response to the nightmare, Alec curled into a fetal sleeping position as his hand remained gripped tightly on the bedsheet. Honestly, he'd probably been embarrassed had he been aware of the whole thing. After around five or ten minutes, the nightmare had finally ended and it seemed that Alec had started calming down into a more peaceful sleep.


End file.
